Yuletide Requisition
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Yuletide requisition: One General to escort one healer to the Christmas Ball. Was the mistletoe part of the bargain?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Yuletide requisition: One General to escort one healer to the Christmas Ball. Was the mistletoe part of the bargain?

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Yuletide Requisition**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The celebration of Christmas in Cair Paravel was going quite well and with very few disasters (other than the one incident where a Giraffe walked into one of the garlands and managed to tangle herself up in it to such an extent it was necessary to cut the garland _and_ the wreath). Father Christmas had made his appearance at midnight, to the delight of those who had never seen him before, and Christmas day itself was off to a grand start. However, there was one in the Cair who wasn't quite in the merry carefree mood that seemed to be infecting the rest of Cair Paravel's inhabitants. General Oreius continued to study the last of the reports awaiting inspection (had Alithia not sent Ardon to drag him to the Christmas Eve feast, he would have finished them last night) before he would be required to make an appearance at the ball planned for that evening. He did not look up at the knock before he called, "Enter."

Nor did he set down his current report until he glanced up to see who his visitor was and saw it was Glendale, one of the older Centaur scholars…and he had been a friend of Oreius' father. Glendale ran a hand through his flowing beard, which was the same shade of burnished chestnut as his coat, while his warm brown eyes fixed on a point above Oreius' head. Then the older Centaur lowered his gaze to meet Oreius' as he spoke in a rich, deep voice, "General Oreius, there is a favor I would ask of you if I may."

Shuffling the papers into their proper order, Oreius nodded in an almost absent-minded manner, "Yes, of course."

"I should very much appreciate it if you were to provide an escort for Tanith."

Oreius glanced up sharply, "Tanith?"

"Yes, she is my sister's daughter. She has only recently come to the Cair and has been here but a fortnight."

It took a moment but Oreius finally attached the name to a young attractive Centaur filly who had been preparing salves under Alithia's supervision when he'd gone to speak with Alithia about a matter concerning the Kings a little over a week ago. Actually, if he recalled correctly, she had dropped one of the freshly prepared salves a moment or two after he'd acknowledged her presence. He assumed it was due to the fact that she'd just had her hands in a bowl of water and they weren't completely dry thus her grip wasn't as sure as it might have been otherwise. He nodded to Glendale, "Yes, I met her briefly in the healing ward not long ago."

"Then would you be her escort to the ball tonight?"

Oreius nodded, "I will."

Glendale bowed, "You have my thanks."

After the older Centaur left, Oreius shook his head then returned his attention to his reports. If he was to play the role of escort, he supposed it could have been much worse. At least, he did not _think_ Tanith was one of the always flirtatious and somewhat flighty Centauresses (it was bad enough with some of the archers who seemed under the impression that he was inspecting them for more than battle-worthiness). And it would have the benefit of keeping Alithia from attempting to force him to interact with some Centauress she inexplicably determined was a good match for him (and she'd only grown persistent in doing this since the end of the Long Winter).

Once he finished the final report, he knew he could delay no longer. Indeed, he'd nearly delayed too long since the ball had started a few minutes ago (if it started on time, which he had no doubt Queen Susan would ensure it did…she had been planning it for the majority of Stormfall and Yule). As it was, when he met a Centauress in the hall, whose black coat was matched by equally dark, long hair and whose warm brown eyes were a match for her uncle's, all he could do was bow courteously. "Tanith, forgive me my tardiness, I fear I had to finish attending my paperwork."

Tanith smiled and bowed her head slightly, "It is no trouble, General. I'm certain the reports were important and rightly deserved your attention. However, I must confess I am surprised you still had any paperwork left to attend on Christmas Day."

"There was an unexpected interruption otherwise I would have finished yesterday."

Oreius relaxed slightly as he observed that Tanith was neither disinterested in army matters nor was she so flighty and flirtatious in her manners that it proved a trial to speak with her. Once they reached the ballroom, Oreius noted with some satisfaction Alithia's surprised look when she saw he had escorted Tanith. He would not be ambushed tonight (as opposed to what had happened the night before at the Christmas Eve feast). Fortunately, Tanith did not insist on dancing, instead standing beside him as he kept track of the Four who were almost never off the dance floor (except for King Edmund, who escaped every time the Queens were preoccupied with other partners but invariably they noticed and dragged their reluctant brother back into a dance).

As revelers cheered and sang and danced, Oreius finally noticed that Alithia was giving him a pointed look then, once she saw she had his attention, she glanced to his side…where Tanith still stood. Clearing his throat, Oreius gestured to the dance floor where another dance was about to begin (this one had a goodly number of Centaurs participating), "Tanith, would you join me for a dance?"

Tanith nodded with a smile and they joined the other dancers. Oreius could not deny that he enjoyed himself as they danced. Perhaps Alithia was right as far as how he needed to attend _and_ participate in more of the celebrations that have accompanied the end of the Long Winter and the coming of the Four. Then when the dance ended, there was a shout of laughter, the kind that only ensued when there was mistletoe involved. Oreius looked up to see he and Tanith had stopped under the mistletoe.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Tanith flicked her tail and tried not to blush as the General looked back down. They _were_ under the mistletoe but she was not sure as to how he felt about it. Fortunately, before things grew awkward, he leaned down and gave her brief but sweet kiss. She brushed some hair out of her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. She had enjoyed that kiss more than she had expected and, if she were reading the General correctly, he had also enjoyed it but naturally kept it brief out of respect since they were not even courting.

For the first time since her uncle told her what he had done, Tanith felt that perhaps this would not be a complete disaster…or make it so she would have to abandon her plans of being a healer attached to the army. She glanced at the General again, so very handsome as he escorted her through the celebrating crowd, then smiled, "General Oreius, I was wondering if perhaps you would share a drink with me?"

The General nodded with the slightest hint of a smile, "That would be pleasant."

Taking their drinks with them, they quickly found a large balcony to use as a respite from the merry yet crowded gathering. The General nodded to the crowd, "You do not mind the press?"

Tanith shook her head with a slight laugh, "Oh no, I enjoy being around people and at such festivities, the more the merrier. I suppose that is why I enjoy the eventful task of being a healer attached to the army; it shall always be busy and fairly crowded but it will be satisfactory and more than worth it."

The General seemed thoughtful before his deep voice broke the silence that had fallen on the heels of her words, "I had not been aware that Alithia had assigned the new healers yet. But, I will not receive that report for another ten days."

Tanith ducked her head, embarrassment heating her cheeks, "Forgive me, I realize that was forward. I _hope_ to be assigned an attachment to the army and Alithia has spoken encouragingly of the likelihood of receiving that assignment, but she has not officially assigned anyone."

An amused tinge crept into the General's voice as he crossed his brawny arms, "I see. However, I appreciate that there is actually a healer who truly desires to be assigned to the army, many of the healers to come here for training recently have understandably desired most to remain in Cair Paravel. As the general, I take in all of Alithia's reports including which healers she believes to have both the temperament and the heart suited to being a healer in the army." He took a drink then queried, "Who did you apprentice with?"

"Sarai."

"Ah, I know her. The Resistance often used her services since she's as discreet as she is irritable…and she was quite effective at putting the fear of Aslan into wounded warriors."

Tanith laughed, "That is Sarai. Did you hear what her son is up to now?" He had not and she gladly filled him in on the news regarding Sarai's son and others they both knew. She would have been surprised to discover how many people he knew at least in passing but it was not such a surprise since he _was_ the General. As they talked, Tanith decided that although the General was quite reserved, he did seem to be enjoying her company as much as she was enjoying his.

The ball had wound down by the time they finally returned from the balcony and the General insisted on escorting her back. Tanith did not protest (what unattached Centauress in her right mind would?) and gladly allowed the handsome General to escort her through the halls. They stopped at the junction where her quarters were only halfway down the hall to the right and Tanith turned to face the General. She happened to glance up and the sight of yet another bundle of mistletoe tied to the middle of the boughs of holly crisscrossing the junction gave her pause. The General followed her gaze then his eyes lowered to meet hers. He once again gave her a brief but very sweet kiss. Stepping back, he bowed in the most noble of manners and Tanith bowed her head in return (trying to hide how his actions were making her heart flutter). But, after the General left, bidding her goodnight, and she entered her quarters, Tanith didn't deny that she felt the kind of connection with the General that her older sisters had always chattered about when they first became interested in the Centaur stallions who were now their husbands…

The next morn she barely felt her hooves touch the marble floors as she entered the healing ward. Alithia observed her with raised eyebrows, "What happened last night?"

Tanith laughed softly in delight, "He kissed me, Alithia. A second time and this after we spent hours talking about so many things. General Oreius kissed me." She took her station then began preparing the salves as she hummed blissfully. Perhaps the General would begin to seek her out over the summer (a traditional enough time for potential courtships to be explored) or whenever the army was not keeping him (and hopefully herself as well) too busy for such matters. Either way, she would have to remember to thank Uncle Glendale for having the idea to request the General act as her escort to the Christmas Day ball.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Ahem, no this is not an AU to the ALitD stories, yes, it does fit into the timeline, and yes, I know y'all want to tar and feather me for posting this story. I hope you're having a merry Christmas Eve. :D**

**A/N2: 100th story! Y'all still want more though, right? ;)**


End file.
